Three Worlds
by Tashi and the Black Bumble Bee
Summary: Ever wondered if Sapphire's affinity with the water extended to something else? Join Sapphy as she struggles with keeping the peace between her family, her newly found feelings for her Mer friend, and a brother with a prophecy that might dictated he dies.


Percy Jackson and The Olympians/Ingo crossover

By Bee

**This is set in the in the Battle of the Labyrinth and after Ingo, but before Tide Knot, so nothing much is really going on in Ingo. Sapphy is a daughter of Poseidon, but she's a few weeks younger than Percy, but they are both thirteen in this. Make sense? Also, I'm keeping the location vague, because I actually have no idea where Cornwall is, and how Saph could get to camp, so Cornwall is in America somewhere in an undisclosed location. I hope I don't offend anyone with that. I'm Aussie. Yes, there will be Saro and Percabeth in this, but I will almost definitely get someone else to write it. Romance is yucky. I can read it but I can't write it. **

Chapter One

"Oh, Iris, accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson, wherever he may be." I said, and tossed the drachma into the shimmering mist. The image of a boy with raven-black hair came into view. "Percy!" I whisper-yelled, so as not to wake up anyone, in the house. There was one person whom I did want to wake up, but Percy still snored on through the Iris-Message. I glared at his sleeping form in frustration. Didn't he know I'd been waiting _two freaking weeks_ to hear if he was still alive? If Annabeth hadn't contacted me and told me the great news, I would've still thought he'd died in the Labyrinth.

"Percy!" I tried again. He merely mumbled. "Perseus Jackson!" I said, a little louder. He jerked awake, his hand going to the bedside table automatically, where Riptide lay in pen form.

"Saph!" He crowed in delight. "I thought you were a monster!"

"Would there be a monster in our cabin, Perce?" My tone joking, but instantly being reminded of Tyson, and ultimately Grover, who were still in the Labyrinth.

"No, 'spose not," he replied sadly, "so, did you need something?" I was reminded of my original reason for contacting him, and my anger.

"Yes, in fact," I said, my voice blazing with barely controlled fury, "I was wondering, were you ever going to tell me that you weren't dead?" His eyes widened, and I got the feeling that he hadn't thought of this.

"Did you think, that maybe I wouldn't want to know if my brother was _dead_?"

"Um, well, I didn't- um, I thought-" Percy rambled.

"_You weren't thinking at all!" _ I hissed.

"I'm sorry, OK!" He pleaded, his sea green eyes forming those irresistible puppy dog eyes. My anger quieted, and died away. I was just scared for him, not angry.

"Look, Saph, how about I IM you before I leave again, OK? Can I go back to sleep now? It's three 'o' clock in the morning, on a Friday night, y'know, and I've been 'questing'."

I sighed. "Alright, Perce, love you."

"Love you too, sis." Percy replied, and waved a hand through the mist, breaking the connection. I tiptoed out of the bathroom, and walked quietly downstairs to the kitchen to get some warm milk, I felt wide awake now. As I waited for the microwave to beep, I though about Percy again. I hated it when he went on quests without me. It only reminded me about the mysterious prophecy that Percy nor I were allowed to see, seeing as I might tell him, and for some reason he couldn't know yet. All we knew was that Percy would either save or destroy the world when he turned sixteen, and that was only three years away. I was a few weeks younger than Percy, and for that I was secretly glad. The microwave bipped, effectively jerking me out of my thoughts. I drank the milk and headed back up to bed, and fell asleep not soon after.

I was awoken what felt like one second later, but was actually a few hours later by the sun shining brightly through my open window. _Thanks so much, Apollo, _I thought grumpily as I got up and stretched. I was about to go down to the dining room, but stopped myself and put on a dressing gown. _I can't go downstairs in my pj's now, thanks to mum's _boyfriend, I thought resentfully. I didn't like Roger, not just because he was dating mum, but because he didn't seem to know what privacy was, always trying to follow me when I go out to the cove, asking me where I went in the summer, and never seemed to be satisfied with, 'I go to a summer camp.'

I walked into the kitchen to find Connor blinking sleepily at his food on the table, and mum and Roger sipping coffee and eating bacon and eggs. I grabbed my plate from the kitchen counter and sat down in the chair near the window, which looked out over the road-no, sea, we were back at our old house now, something that I was very happy about.

"Morning, Mum, Roger, Connor," I greeted her, saying a quick prayer to the gods before starting to eat.

"Morning Sapphy!" Mum and Roger chorused, and I suppressed a glare at him for calling me that.

Connor nodded sleepily at me and resumed staring at his plate, as though trying to remember how exactly one picks up a fork. Mum and Roger (he seemed to be doing everything exactly the same way as her nowadays) had finished eating by now and were putting there plates in the sink, which reminded me of water, which reminded me of Dad, which reminded me of Percy and Tyson, which made me sad, and suddenly I didn't feel hungry anymore. Stupid ADHD. I stood up and dumped my uneaten food into the bin and placed my plate, knife and fork into the sink. I hopped up to my bathroom and took a quick shower, then took out my clothes for the day, a simple blue tank top and jeans, and checked to see if I had my bracelet. My bracelet was very precious to me, Tyson had made it for me with Ella from the Hecate cabin upon seeing I didn't have a sword of my own. If I tugged at the golden charm on the bracelet, really hard, it transformed into a simple celestial bronze sword, with an inscription that read 'To Sapphy, my sister, from brother Tyson,' and, much to Annabeth's exasperation and Percy's amusement, I had named it Sarah. I don't know why. I didn't bother putting on shoes, as I had walked through basically everything through the course of my demigodly life, and my feet were tough. I was trying to go to the cove anyway, if mum, would let me. _And Roger, she always listens to him, _I thought as I walked into the living room.

"Hey, Mum, can I go down to the cove? It's Saturday, and I finished all my homework. Please?" The homework thing was a lie, Fridays were for sleeping, not for looking at random letters float about on a page. Mum smiled and nodded, blowing me a kiss. Roger looked like he was about to protest, but Mum and I both sent him _The Look_, the one that only females can perfect. On boys it just looked stupid. How do I know that, well that one time, when Percy dumped blue food coloring on Annabeth-

"Sapphy, aren't you leaving?" Mum asked, bringing me out of my memories. I nodded, smiled, and walked out the front door. I heard arguing behind me. On second thought, I stopped to listen.

"Roger, she has the right to go where she wishes! She's thirteen now!"

"Jenny, I'm not questioning your parenting skills, but altogether she spends to much time down at the cove! And this mysterious 'camp' you told me about. You don't know what she does when she's there, she could be doing drugs-or, getting herself knocked up! You need to be keeping a closer eye on her!"

"Don't talk about my daughter like that!"

I sighed. I had heard enough. The door opened suddenly, and I saw Connor looking at me, a frown on his face as he caught sight of my ear pressed against the door.

"You heard that, huh? Me too. I like Roger, and I know you don't, but you have to admit, he's got a point, don't look at me like that, I know what you're doing when you go down to the cove, but I don't know what you do when you go to that camp of yours."

I opened my mouth to find something to say, but had nothing. I stood up and walked away from my mortal brother, not looking back once. _How dare he! _I thought furiously, _how dare he make assumptions like that! _

I was so wrapped up in my own rants I didn't notice I'd reached the path to the cove. I clambered down the rocks, taking care not to cut myself on the jagged mussels. I jogged across the sand and dived into the water, just like Faro and Elvira taught me.

I felt Faro's presence and his delight, and I let my happiness flow out from my mind like the waves all around me.

"Little sister!" Two simultaneous voices rang out from the darkness.

"Faro! Percy!" I crowed with glee. Faro grinned at me as Percy, obviously using his powers, pushed the water and hugged me tightly.

"Percy! Are you alright? How's everyone? Did you finish the quest? Is Tyson okay? Grover? Did you find Daedalus? How's Nico? Did you-" Percy laughed, interrupting my onslaught of questions. I glared at him and he forced his features into a straight face.

"Yeah, we found Daedalus alright. Luke was using the Labyrinth to attack camp, but Daedalus sacrificed himself to destroy the Labyrinth, and it turns out Nico's the Ghost King, and Thalia's joined the Hunters of Artemis," I stared at him as he recounted his quest, and the results of it. Eventually, he finished and said he had to get back to camp for training. "Remember to scout out any Half-Bloods you find here, sis."

"Only if you remember to IM me, OK Perce?" He nodded and ducked underwater, using the water to propel himself across the ocean.

Faro smiled at me and swam forwards with a few strokes of his powerful tail.

"Little sister," He greeted me again, and that was all he needed to say. We swam forwards, well, he did, I just manipulated the water around me. "Who is Nico again?" He asked me. I had a wistful smile on my face as I explained about my little cousin, and we swam to inform Saldowr of the happenings of Demigod war.


End file.
